


Matched Set

by Nix (CrimsonQuills)



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-23
Updated: 2006-06-23
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonQuills/pseuds/Nix
Summary: Originally written for the Porn Battle at oxoniensis's LiveJournal. Elevator porn.





	Matched Set

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: Not betaed.  


* * *

As a kink, Tony figured he should have expected it. It's not like Gibbs didn't spend enough time in here, discussing God knew what, since Tony had never been in the elevator when Gibbs stopped it for a special conference. 

At least, he hadn't been before they started sleeping together. Now he's had the benefit of Gibbs's "usual conference room" three...no, four...no... 

Tony gasped as Gibbs pushed a slick finger into his hole, fast and a little rough. They don't have time for gentle, not here. Tony hung onto the railing and sucked in a breath, letting it out in short stutters as Gibbs pushed that finger in and out of him, working him open steadily. 

His pants were around his ankles, his shirt was rucked up around his ribs, the metal edge of the elevator's railing dug uncomfortably into his palms, and Tony couldn't believe how hard he was. How he could still be startled at how much it turned him on after however many times they've done this Tony didn't know, but it still managed to stun him how hot it made him to be bent over like this, Gibbs's fingers buried in his ass, right in the middle of NCIS headquarters. The thought made him moan, loudly enough that Gibbs laughed at him even as he pushed another finger into Tony's hole. 

"You can't help it, can you?" Gibbs asked, amused. "You like getting fucked so much that you'd get off no matter where we did it." He leaned closer, until Tony swore he could feel Gibbs's heat even through their clothes, fingers twisting in Tony's hole. "I bet you'd even get off on it if I bent you over your desk and fucked you in front of the whole building." 

A surge of excitement blew through Tony, tearing another moan out of him and making his dick jump and his ass tighten eagerly around Gibbs's fingers. God, _yes_ , he'd get off on that! 

Gibbs laughed again and pulled his fingers out of Tony's body. Taking a deep breath, Tony managed to relax a little just as the slick, blunt heat of Gibbs's cock nudged against his hole and pushed inside. Tony struggled to breathe as he was taken, his breath coming in harsh, uneven gasps. Gibbs never once slowed down, though. He knew what Tony could take. 

Gibbs paused for a moment, more to enjoy being buried inside Tony than because he thought he needed the time, Tony suspected. His hands gripped Tony's hips tightly, a momentary warning before he started riding Tony in earnest, his cock pounding into Tony's hole. 

Tony closed his eyes and braced himself against the railing. He didn't need to push back into Gibbs, not the way the man was fucking him now. The hot burn of being stretched fast spread through Tony's body, highlighted by the brilliant flares of pleasure Gibbs's cock touched off inside of him. 

God, he loved this. The slide of Gibbs's cock, the tight grip of the man's hands. Loved it anywhere, but _here_...doing it here just made more urgent, underlined the need more, make everything more intense. 

It couldn't last long, of course. Even if Tony had been able to hold back from coming, they didn't have much time. But it didn't matter; he _couldn't_ hold back, not with Gibbs taking him like this, desperately fast and eager, his breath loud and rough and hot in the enclosed space. They came almost at the same moment, hips jerking together, groans echoing a little. 

Maybe he should have expected Gibbs to have an elevator kink, but Tony was more than a little surprised to discover he shared it. 

\--End--


End file.
